


Burned

by sheepcloud



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Child Abuse, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepcloud/pseuds/sheepcloud
Summary: [Goro]I’ll be at the café late tonight, something at work has come up that's urgent.[Akira]Hey take your time, no rush. It's Saturday, I’ll let you in if you're seriously that late.Akira frowned, however. Had something gone wrong with the detective work…? He shook his head and tried to divide his attention equally.[Akira]Though if you need to talk to someone about the totally terrible life of a big time detective, I’m here for that.





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this takes place in the canon of my game, i just wanted to write this idea i got when talking with a friend like... weeks ago.
> 
> now... i never said i was a good author. im sorry.

“I mean you ever wonder _why_ he wears gloves almost all the time? I think the only time I’ve seen him without them is when he’s in his casual clothes! Dudes freakin’ weird if you ask me.”

Akira had barely paid attention to Ryuji’s rambling, too caught up in attempting to push a cherry tomato into Morgana’s mouth. The bento he bought had an abundance of them, and although he wasn't as picky, he still could go without all of them.

He heard Ann huff and shake her head. “He’s a detective, Ryuji. Why wouldn't he wear gloves?” the blonde girl said after taking a long swig of her ice tea. Ryuji huffed and took another large pile of rice from his own box and into his mouth, voice muffled as he spoke with his mouth full.

“We all have our secrets.” Akira said idly as the tomato popped out from his hold, chopsticks clacking together without the tomato holding them apart. “For someone who hates him, you sure do think about him a lot.” the bespectacled boy said teasingly, a grin splitting his face near in two.

This prompted the boy across from him to splutter out a response and shake his head. “Nuh’ dude! I just think he’s shady as hell and he's obviously hidin’ too much!” Morgana cackled from his position, rolling onto his back as Akira settled for rubbing his belly. The small black cat began to purr loudly, causing Ryuji to lower his head. “I mean, I guess you're right n’ stuff, man whatever!”

His phone vibrates in his pocket, and eagerly he pulled it out.

**[Goro]** I’ll be at the café late tonight, something at work has come up that's urgent.

**[Akira]** Hey take your time, no rush. It's Saturday, I’ll let you in if you're seriously that late.

Akira frowned, however. Had something gone wrong with the detective work…? He shook his head and tried to divide his attention equally.

**[Akira]** Though if you need to talk to someone about the totally terrible life of a big time detective, I’m here for that.

Even as time passed, Goro still hadn't responded. It left Akira anxious and uneasy as each minute passed by, up until it was time for class to resume. “Hey Akira, you've been staring at your phone ever since lunch started, did you get a date?” Ryuji nudged him as they made their way down the stairs from the roof.

The boy shook his head, “No I was just talking to a friend.” he offered a smile. Ryuji stared at him for a bit longer until shrugging nonchalantly, and waved as he said goodbye. Akira lingered by the class door, his phone still in hand as he still held onto a tiny thread of hope that Goro would reply.

Kawakami ended up pulling him back into the classroom eventually. 

* * *

While the smell of coffee and curry was usually a comforting one, Akira had felt his stomach to be uneasy the entire commute back home, the smell of rich coffee only making it worse. As he opened the door, Sojiro frowned at Akira’s appearance. “Wow, you look like hell, kid. Don't tell me you're getting sick, I can't have a sick kid living in my attic.”

Akira waved his hand as he came around the corner, reaching for his apron. “Sorry Sojiro, I just had a rough day at school.” he said as he tied his apron behind his back. The older man took another puff from his cigarette, thoughtfully humming.

“You expectin’ me to ask you what's wrong?”

The teen chuckled, “Not in the slightest.” Akira said as he washed his hands in the sink in the back. Sojiro laughed himself, putting his cigarette out when Akira had returned to the counter. “Just some drama with friends, teenager stuff.” he informed his caretaker, sliding his hands in his pockets.

Morgana had since hopped out of his bag, taking a seat right behind the counter.

_“Hey Akira, didn’t you invite pretty boy Akechi over?_ ” Morgana meowed as Akira busied himself washing dishes. Akira decided against replying, Morgana was already aware that he had indeed invited him over, but also was aware that he was going to be late. “ _Jeez, bad mood, huh?_ ”

“What’s he meowing about now?” Sojiro asked from his perch at the end of the counter.

Akira shrugged once again, “Cat stuff.” he said simply.

Eventually the sun crept down the horizon, and the very few stars had begun peeking out in the inky black sky. Akira had begun to brew a pot of Goro’s favorite brand, fingers fiddling with the handle of the bean sifter. Sojiro sighed and stood up.

“Alright, I’m leaving you to lock up. I’ll flip the sign, but don't forget to lock the doors before you go to bed.” he said as he undid his own apron.

Akira hummed, “Yes, yes. Clean up any messes I make and don't use the expensive beans, I got it, I got it.” he said as he began expertly pouring the coffee directly into a cup. The older man hesitated to speak, and eventually settled to shake his head and turn around.

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?”

He waited. The clocked ticked away as did his own heartbeat, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Goro. Akira sighed and untied his apron, getting ready to go change into more comfortable clothes. He set his apron down on one of the stools, fingers lingering on the cloth.

The doorbell rung and he spun around. A very haggard looking Goro had arrived, his signature briefcase missing. From a glance Akira could ascertain that Goro’s hair was out of place, his eyes tired, and his uniform was disheveled.

“Goro--” Akira opened his mouth to speak.

“Kurusu-san! Sorry I-I’m late, work got very busy.” Goro cut him off, walking forward as he straightened his tie. The teen shook his head and offered a friendly smile, gesturing to the cup of coffee he had poured.

Akira took a few steps closer to Goro’s perch on the counter. “Wanna talk about it?” he watched as Goro’s hands shakily brought the cup of coffee to his lips. The brunet did not respond, sipping the beverage in silence. “Okay well, I’ll be right back. I’ve been in my uniform ever since I got home, I’m gonna go change.” Akira looked to Goro once again, searching for an answer.

Work never usually left him _this_ tired.

With one last glance spared at Goro, he headed up the steps. His heart pounded at the thought of Goro being the only one downstairs, Akira shrugged his blazer off as his brain went through the wild possibilities of what could have happened. Did work truly take it out on him?

Undoing his suspenders, he pulled his school sweater off. Akira opted for a more comfortable t-shirt and jeans, tossing his uniform into his laundry bag. _Come on Akira, just calm down. He’ll tell you when he’s ready._ Akira ran his hand through his hair, frowning at the fact he was acting like a worried mother. Carefully he made his way down the steps, not wanting them to creak loudly and spook his guest.

Akira peered from the bottom step, Goro had peeled his gloves off. The black haired boy breathed in a sigh of relief and made his way back to the counter. The other boy seemed to jump, as if he hadn't realized Akira had came back already, holding his hand defensively up to his chest. Akira stopped, holding his hands up.

“Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you.” he laughed, although nervously.  

Goro seemed lost in his thoughts before he shuddered, “Yes-- you're right, I’m sorry I just didn't hear you coming.” his hand was still held up to himself.

He squinted. Akira made his way around the counter, fingers moving to grab the pot of coffee to top Goro’s mug off. “So, ready to talk about it?”

Goro had lowered his head, a small moment of pain flashed across his features as he flexed his left hand. Akira tilted his head, and gingerly reached across the table to touch his wrist. “Akech-- Goro, please. I want to help you.” With sneaky digits, he wrapped his long fingers around Goro’s wrist and tugged-- perhaps a bit too forcefully. The detective gasped when Akira had pulled his hand forward, revealing an angry, sweltering red burn on the top of his hand.

Akira himself gasped as he let go of his hand, taking a step backwards. Goro had stood up once again, holding his hands to his chest as he glared at Akira. “What happened?!” Akira asked, already moving to find the first aid kit under the counter.

* * *

* * *

  _”This is your punishment for your outburst earlier, heed it well.” Shido held onto Goro’s left wrist tightly, and Goro squirmed only a little. A piece of iron had been heated up, its dull red light flickering against the darkness of Shido’s office. Without hesitation, Shido pressed the mark onto his sons skin._

_Goro groaned in pain as he heard his skin sizzle and pop. The muscles on his arms twitching uncontrollably, fingers flexing as if to accommodate the pain. The younger lowered his head, feeling his father ruthlessly-- and without emotion, mark him. “I’m sorry--” he gasped, “I won’t do it again I promise..” Goro tried to speak but squeaked when the red-hot iron had been pulled away._

_Instinctively Goro pulled his arm back, cradling his wounded hand to his chest. Shido had stepped back and pushed the iron rod back into a cup of water placed to the side of his desk. The teen flexed his fingers again, assessing the damage. He could smell charcoal, but knew better, and was completely aware that was his own flesh. He whimpered, the black mark that singed his flesh away was still bubbling slightly._

* * *

* * *

 Goro hung his head in shame, shaking it as Akira set the first aid kit on the counter. “I made a mistake, that’s all.” he mumbled. The other teen frowned and gingerly reached his hand out, a movement that resembled coaxing an injured stray dog into a cage, and Goro blinked.

“Did you get burned by a perpetrator?” Akira tilted his head, but was met with silence. A sigh passed his lips, instead moved to pull out the essential items to treat burns. He set them out on the counter, a burn cream and gauze, closing the lid of the plastic caste slowly. “Ake-- Goro, I have to wash the wound, is that okay?” he nodded towards the sink. Goro held out his right hand and let Akira guide him around the counter to the back.

The brunet hissed as warm water splashed over his hand, there was no blood to be seen, no all of it had been burnt away by his father’s heated mark. All that had been left was a sweltering red wound, the aftermath of third degree burn did not look pretty, that was for sure.

“Goro, should we go to the hospital?” Akira asked, tone hushed. He carefully run his fingers on the skin around the burn, attempting to be comforting even as they both watched skin fall down the drain. The detective felt his face go pale at the sight, but Akira just turned off the faucet once the wound had been sufficiently cleaned.

Goro had shaken his head, eyes downcast once again. “The media would find out immediately I--” his breath hitches in his throats as he attempts to keep the panic from rising in his chest. “I’d rather tend to it myself then let the paparazzi find me in this state- ouch!” he cried out when Akira had spread burn ointment over his hand, the other muttering an apology.

He worked in silence, Goro letting him do most of the work for once. Akira helped him spread his fingers out, the other boy’s muscles seemed to be paralyzed with pain. Loosely he had wrapper a clean bandage around his hand, Akira’s hand lingering on Goro’s even after the wound had been dressed.

“Kurusu-- Akira-kun I--” the teen detective had been cut off by the feeling of Akira’s free arm wrapping around his shoulders.

“It looked like it hurt really bad…” he muttered. “I won't pry, I just… wish you wouldn't be so secretive and hide away like that..” Akira said quietly, Goro shutting his eyes tightly. “We’re friends so I figured…” Akira shook his head and instead walked Goro over to one of the booths, sitting down next to him.

The brunet pushed his forehead against Akira’s shoulder, shuddering out a sigh. “It really was an accident, Akira-kun.” he said, nuzzling his arm. Both of them avoided touching his injured hand, settling for leaning into each other’s weight.

They let the silence overcome them, Akira rubbing soothing circles into Goro’s shoulder.

He couldn’t take his eyes off the other teen, who seemed to look so ragged and exhausted. Akira had been glad that the shop was closed, the last thing Goro would need was for someone to walk in and recognize him in this setting. “Hey do you want to move upstairs? We can watch TV up there.” Akira asked softly and bit his lip, afraid Goro wouldn’t respond.

However he had sighed and nodded.

That was how he found himself sitting on the old couch up in LeBlanc’s attic right next to Goro, who had taken off his blazer and loosened his tie. The television’s sound was dull as Akira watched Goro with a sad curiosity, Goro’s eyes trained on the screen as it played some reality show. They had done this often enough that it was normal, in a way. A wordless confession on Akira’s lips, he just tried to make Goro as comfortable as possible.

Gingerly he set a hand on his shoulder, and tried not to feel bad when the detective had flinched in response.

“Hey, you know if you… if you want to talk about it, I’m here right? You don’t have to fight anything alone anymore.” Akira said softly and Goro only lowered his head in response, and Akira swallowed. There was no getting anything out of him that night, and Akira had to accept it. He pulled his hand away and inhaled slowly, watching the television screen with only mild interest.

Silence fell over them. Nothing but the sounds from the show filled the room, until Akira looked at his phone and cleared his throat. “Hey the last trains are going to depart soon, you going to head home now?” Goro didn’t even budge, his knees had been pulled up to his chest as he watched the show. “You can stay here for tonight, if you’d like.” That seemed to pique his interest and he looked over at Akira with a small smile.

“I think it’d be better if I stayed,” Goro said hoarsely.

Akira returned the smile and gave a small nod. “Of course. I wouldn’t kick you out- even if you wanted to leave, I’m not above begging you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
